Perdóname
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué su vida era un episodio continuo de tragedias tras tragedias? Cada vez que se sentía feliz algo le arrebataba cada pequeña pizca de alegría.
1. Chapter 1

Perdóname.

Estaba lloviendo… A Karin le parecía un ambiente adecuado pese a que no estaba preparada para soportar el agua empapando su ropa y concentraba todo su cuerpo en proteger a la pequeña personita envuelta en un bulto de mantas presionada contra su pecho.

Aun no podía creerlo, pero a sus diecisiete años ya se había convertido en madre. Tenía una pequeña hija de apenas un mes de nacida y era la cosita más linda que había visto nunca. Y realmente… realmente trató de cuidar de ella, realmente lo intento, pero no pudo.

Desde los diez años vivía en un orfanatorio cuando perdió a toda su familia en un accidente de tránsito al que por poco sobrevivió, y al enterarse de que estaba embarazada huyó de ahí sin pensarlo dos veces. La mujer que dirigía el lugar era horrible y no quería ni pensar en lo que le hubiera hecho de haberse enterado de su condición. Tampoco volvió a la escuela pese a que era su último año de preparatoria. Y… trató de pedirle ayuda al padre de su hija… trató.

Había conocido a Hitsugaya Toshiro cuando fue a dar una conferencia a su escuela sobre como eligiendo tal carrera universitaria tendrían tal puesto asegurado en la compañía que dirigía junto con su padre, ella no estaba interesada en nada de eso así que no prestó atención incluso cuando él se retiraba, por lo que como si un Shojo fuera terminaron tropezándose. Las cosas de ambos terminaron en el suelo y entre maldiciones e insultos las recogieron. Por supuesto que algunos de sus papeles terminaron mezclándose, aunque ella no se dio cuenta hasta el día siguiente cuando él volvió a la escuela para recuperar sus importantes contratos ahora en su mochila, pero en lugar de eso terminó llevándola al hospital cuando ella se cruzó frente a su auto y se rompió la pierna. A raíz de su accidente el arrogante empresario Hitsugaya se convirtió en el adorable corderito arrepentido Toshiro.

Le llevó flores y chocolates al hospital y se disculpó en diecisiete idiomas diferentes. Cuando la vio teniendo problemas para completar la tarea que un profesor había tenido el detalle de enviarle al hospital, accedió a ayudarla con eso, y sin darse cuenta terminó convirtiéndose en su tutor de varias materias, el maldito genio.

Pasaron muchas cosas, y en menos de dos meses terminaron besándose en su departamento lujoso cuando cometió el error de comprar chocolates con licor. Ninguno había bebido nada nunca antes, así que cuando notaron que el chocolate tenía alcohol ambos ya estaban bastante borrachos. Ella se rió del desafortunado incidente, él intentó regañarla pero terminó riéndose también, y no sabía cómo de repente se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

En realidad no tenían mucho alcohol en su sistema, solo lo suficiente para atontarse, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron desnudos compartiendo una cama, ambos recordaban muy bien cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido. Ambos estaban profundamente horrorizados. Ella porque ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria y ya lo había hecho con un tipo cinco años mayor, y él por la razón que le rompería el corazón quince minutos después de despertar juntos.

Él estaba casado. Casado. Se casó a los veinte por un matrimonio arreglado y su esposa actualmente estaba de viaje en Italia para resolver unos asuntos médicos. El apartamento al que la había estado llevando todo ese tiempo era como su cueva de la soledad o algo así en la que siempre se quedaba cuando su esposa no lo obligaba a permanecer en la mansión que compartían, por eso no vio pertenencias de nadie más.

Dijo que lo que hicieron fue un error, se disculpó profundamente y quiso acariciar su mejilla, pero ella lo apartó y se vistió a toda velocidad con lágrimas resbalando imparables por sus mejillas. Ignoró sus intentos por consolarla y corrió lejos de él, lejos de su apartamento y del edificio y de la ciudad antes de derrumbarse en una zona boscosa y llorar por horas gritando para descargar toda su frustración aparte del dolor que amenazaba con desgarrar su alma.

Él trató de interceptarla en su camino a la escuela unos días después, pero ella lo arrastró hasta un callejón y le dejó muy en claro que NUNCA quería volver a verlo, que NUNCA iba a perdonarle no decirle que estaba casado desde la primera vez que le dio falsas esperanzas diciéndole que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto y que lo ODIABA tanto que desearía nunca haberlo conocido. Después de eso, efectivamente no volvió a verlo más que en revistas y periódicos.

Una vez lo vio con su esposa, era una mujer castaña mucho más alta y bonita que ella, con largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes. Se veía muy bien y era halagada por los medios debido a que podía mantener su belleza aun con la grave enfermedad que la atormentaba desde niña. Era una luchadora de la vida y Karin se metió con su marido, tuvo una aventura con el esposo de esa pobre mujer. Su consciencia no la dejó dormir por días.

Al principio pensó que sus malestares eran producto de su depresión, luego se dio cuenta de que su periodo estaba atrasado. Cuando hizo la prueba y salió positivo, quiso morir allí mismo y lloró por horas, pero finalmente decidió que no era capaz de abortar y que iba a tener ese bebé.

Se le pasó por la cabeza decirle a Toshiro, sin embargo ¿cómo podría ser capaz de meterse aún más en su matrimonio? No iba a ser la otra mujer ni una rompe-hogares, no quería arruinar más vidas. Decidió que ella misma se haría cargo de todo para su bebé.

Consiguió trabajo y cuando reunió lo suficiente para rentar un pequeño departamento, huyó del orfanatorio antes de que nadie notara su vientre de ya tres meses de embarazo. Estaba a poco de terminar la escuela, pero aun así no volvió a ir, tenía demasiado miedo de que descubrieran su secreto. Iba a tener al hijo de un hombre casado, ella era una persona despreciable.

Fue con esfuerzo que logró sobrellevar su embarazo por sí sola hasta que su pequeña niña nació, incluso logró criarla por todo un mes y se enamoró profundamente de su hijita, pero ya no podía más. La habían despedido de uno de sus dos trabajos y el dinero simplemente no le alcanzaba, su hija enfermó y terminó gastando gran parte de sus ahorros en caras medicinas, debía cuatro meses de renta y sí seguía así pronto terminaría en la calle con una bebita recién nacida.

Y aquí estaba ahora, caminando en medio de la lluvia en la oscuridad de la noche con su pequeña hijita firmemente apretada a su pecho, mientras se dirigía al mejor orfanato privado de la ciudad que había podido encontrar.

Su corazón se agrietaba más y más con cada pasó que daba y el deseo de volver por donde llegó y luchar hasta el último minuto para poder conservar a su bebé atormentaba su mente, pero ya había tomado su decisión. ¿Qué podía hacer ella si conservaba a la niña? No podía acudir al padre de la niña porque era casado, no tenía una familia a la cual pedirle ayuda, no tenía completos sus estudios como para aspirar a un buen trabajo y definitivamente no tenía suerte. No tenía opción.

Llegó frente al orfanato seleccionado, un elegante edificio bien pintado rodeado de flores y dibujos infantiles en las paredes que gritaba inocencia y vida. Este sería un buen lugar para su pequeña… tenía que serlo.

Karin también era huérfana, al menos desde los diez años, y tenía una idea por crecer en un orfanatorio de cómo se sentían los niños que fueron abandonados desde bebés. Nunca creyó que ella sería alguien que abandonaría a un bebé… pero ahora comenzaba a entender mejor cómo se sentían los padres que abandonaban a sus hijos. Realmente no tenía otra opción, lo había intentado pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo.

Subió los escalones con mucha lentitud, agradeciendo el dejar de sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo cuando llegó bajo el pequeño techo que cubría la entrada. Una vez segura lejos de la lluvia, apartó a la pequeña bebita de su cuerpo, suspirando aliviada al ver que no parecía haberse mojado ni tampoco parecía tener frío por las muchas mantitas que la rodeaban.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras veía su pequeña carita dormida, y empeoraron cuando repentinamente la pequeña despertó mirándola con sus ojos turquesas como los de él, como sí su cabello blanco hermoso no fuera recordatorio suficiente, también había sacado esos hermosos ojos. Sería una niña muy bella… lástima que no sería ella la que la viera crecer.

Seguramente una buena pareja no dudaría en adoptar una niña tan hermosa rápidamente, pronto sería adoptada y tendría una buena familia que podría darle todo lo que merecía. Tendría una madre y un padre, sería muy feliz sin que ella tuviera que formar parte de su vida.

-Perdóname.- besó la frente de su pequeña. –Perdóname.- besó su mejilla izquierda. –Perdóname.- también besó su mejilla derecha, y su nariz, y su barbilla, y sus diminutas manitos, cada uno de sus deditos y repartió muchos besos en la coronilla de su cabeza. –Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.- la odiaría, sin duda la odiaría por hacerle esto, no entendería que no tuvo opción, no entendería lo mucho que no quería hacer esto, lo mucho que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, lo mucho que hacer esto la estaba matando. –Perdóname, mi amor.- besó su frente una última vez antes de sacar una canasta de la mochila que traía colgando en la espalda, junto con una carta que había escrito para que supieran sus motivos, y dejarla en el suelo. –Te amo, hijita.- la abrazó con todo el amor y cariño del mundo, meciéndola suavemente hasta hacerla dormirse con una pequeña sonrisita adorable en sus labios.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y depositó cuidadosamente a su bebé en la canasta, llevándose una boca a la mano para frenar sus sollozos al instante de hacerlo. Se veía tan mal… una recién nacida en una canasta, sin su madre abrazándola para protegerla del frío de esa noche lluviosa de invierno.

Apretó los labios juntos para contener sus sollozos a la par que las lágrimas volvían a caer, pero se armó de fuerza y se controló lo suficiente para dar un par de golpes insistentes a la puerta del lugar. Escuchó pasos y dio una última mirada a su hermosa hijita antes de alejarse silenciosa pero veloz y salir corriendo por la calle doblando rápidamente en una esquina para que nadie pudiera verla.

Continuó corriendo aun cuando estuvo muy lejos del orfanato, sintiendo su corazón completamente hecho polvo y su cuerpo adolorido por los sollozos que no dejaban de sacudirla, sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas y eso sumado a la lluvia no la dejaba ver bien por donde iba. Se tropezó y cayó llorando a gritos en medio de la calle.

¿Por qué su vida era un episodio continuo de tragedias tras tragedias? Cada vez que se sentía feliz algo le arrebataba cada pequeña pizca de alegría. A los diez años perdió a toda su familia, su paso por el orfanato y la escuela fue solitario y aburrido, cuando conoció a Toshiro creyó que eso podría cambiar pero terminó no solo con el corazón roto, sino que lo odió sobre todo porque él la hizo odiarse a sí misma. Luego vino su hija, ella era lo más hermoso y especial que le había pasado en la vida, y ahora ya no estaba.

No tenía motivos para seguir viviendo, así que cuando vio un automóvil dirigirse en su dirección, simplemente cerró los ojos, convenciéndose que el dolor de la muerte no podría ser peor que el dolor que estaba aplastando su alma ahora mismo.

La luz la cegó y todo se volvió oscuridad. Pero Karin solo pudo sentir alivio.

Todo terminó.

Fin.

¿O no?

Ñeh, si, fin xD Al menos por el momento :v

Holis! :D Han pasado varios meses sin q los ponga sad, no quiero perder las viejas costumbres uwu Okno XD

Este fic es otro reciclado de face y mi OS HK 178! Dos más para los 180, vere si los subo en un rato xP

Ojala les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Perdóname.

Segunda parte.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era un ser humano miserable e infeliz, nada más que eso.

No podía llamar vida a su existencia. Desde que nació solo fue una mera máquina destinada a cumplir expectativas.

Sus padres se separaron y su madre perdió la custodia por su pasado como alcohólica, así que solo la veía una vez al mes y estaba mayormente bajo el cuidado de su padre, un hombre despiadado que vivía para los negocios desde que su matrimonio fracasó. Tenía todo su futuro planeado y expectativas muy altas que Toshiro siempre cumplió al pie de la letra.

Siempre se esperó que su desempeño académico fuera el mejor tanto en la primaria como en la secundaria y preparatoria, aún más en la universidad, y siempre cumplió. Cuando llegó la hora de convertirse en el Co-presidente de su empresa multimillonaria junto a su padre, cumplió y hasta superó todas las expectativas que se tenía en él, rápidamente consiguió inversiones millonarias que duplicaron sus ganancias, e implementó planes que mejoraron su imagen en un margen internacional.

Desde su adolescencia sabía de su compromiso con Takaede Megumi y la verdad no se oponía. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El matrimonio era otra forma de hacer negocios. Y el suyo fue un negocio muy lucrativo.

Megumi era un poco insufrible, siempre quejándose de todo y teniendo a todas las sirvientas corriendo por la casa para cumplir sus pedidos, pero había llegado a tenerle un poco de afecto. Ella estaba muy enferma desde niña y había noches en las que no dormía para cuidarla de sus ataques. Y no era tan desesperante cuando tenía sus tarjetas de crédito llenas. Además viajaba mucho así que realmente no tenía que soportarla por largos periodos de tiempo.

Tenía un matrimonio beneficioso. Una buena carrera. Una compañía exitosa y montañas de inacabable dinero. Realmente nunca se había considerado a sí mismo miserable, no hasta que supo el verdadero significado de la felicidad, lo que era sentirse realmente vivo.

Estaba implementando otro de sus planes para mejorar su imagen en una escuela preparatoria, cuando apenas saliendo se tropezó con una estudiante y sus cosas se desparramaron en el suelo. Ambos maldijeron y se hincaron para juntar sus pertenencias, y él estaba a punto de reclamarle a la chiquilla por su imprudencia cuando de repente vio unos hermosos ojos color gris oscuro que por primera vez en toda su vida lo hicieron perder la capacidad de hablar.

Ella ni siquiera notó como la miraba tan descaradamente, sino que simplemente terminó de juntar todo, se puso en pie y se marchó, totalmente inconsciente de cómo solo mirarla tambaleó todo su mundo antes simple, sistemático e impecable.

Nunca antes había sentido tanta atracción tan rápido hacia otra persona, y que la chica muy probablemente no pasara de los diecisiete años lo hizo sentir como un depravado.

Estuvo todo ese día y el siguiente pensando en eso, en ella, hasta que llegó el momento de tener una reunión y se dio cuenta que la carpeta donde debería estar el contrato estaba llena de notas de algebra avanzada y tuvo que contenerse de maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Se tragó su orgullo y pidió perdón a su padre, suplicándole que reprogramara la reunión. Se sintió bastante humillado por la mirada de disgusto y sorpresa en su rostro, al ser esta la primera vez que lo decepcionaba.

Haber tenido que pasar por eso lo dejó con el ánimo por el suelo, por lo que condujo hecho una furia a la preparatoria que había visitado ayer. Jamás podría haber imaginado que solo una mirada al semáforo podría haberlo hecho atropellar a la chica que había consumido sus pensamientos últimamente.

Entró en pánico y casi atropella a otro par de personas en su desesperado camino al hospital.

Resulta que le rompió la pierna a la pobre chica, lo que era mejor que haberla matado o lesionado permanentemente, pero aun así se sentía horriblemente mal.

Al día siguiente volvió al hospital con flores y chocolates a modo de disculpa. Ella pareció a punto de arrojarle las flores a la cara, pero la persuadió con los chocolates. Fue entonces cuando tuvieron su primera conversación real donde descubrió que era una huérfana de diecisiete años. Y su nombre era Karin, Kurosaki Karin.

No pudo evitar regresar para verla otra vez. Se volvió casi una adicción, conversar con esa joven llena de vida y esperanzas. Cuando se presentó la oportunidad de ayudarla con sus materias en la escuela, de inmediato la tomó, ya teniendo la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo a su lado.

A veces olvidaba que ella era en realidad cinco años menor que él, era muy madura para su edad, con comentarios ácidos inteligentes y sonrisas seductoras que nunca habría creído de una adolescente. A sus ojos era toda una mujer.

Sabía que su vida era difícil, el mundo era cruel con los huérfanos, por eso intentaba mimarla de cada modo posible. La llevaba a restaurantes, cafeterías, cines, plazas y cualquier lugar que pensara que podría gustarle. Todo con tal de verla sonreír.

Para él su sonrisa era la más hermosa en el mundo, y un día no pudo evitar decírselo. Al ver el rubor en sus mejillas por un momento sintió que podría mandar todo al diablo, a su padre, a su esposa y a su trabajo, con tal de estar con esta mujer, y la habría besado… pero ella cambió el tema, devolviéndole la cordura que no dejó de reprenderlo por sus pensamientos con una menor de edad recordándole que estaba casado.

La vida antes de conocer a Karin se sentía como una película en blanco y negro, aburrida y silenciosa, sin color. Le tenía pánico a la sola idea de volver a esos días, volver a ser esa máquina que vivía para complacer a otros.

Por primera vez estaba siendo rebelde y egoísta y le encantaba.

Desgraciadamente, pronto las consecuencias de actuar sin pensar le llegaron para golpearlo con fuerza en la cara, alejando de él todo rastro de felicidad, alejándolo de la chica que había llegado a alegrar su vida, la chica que amaba.

Todo comenzó con una caja de chocolates que compró por el mero hecho de que la caja tenía forma de balón de futbol y pensó que le gustaría. Nunca habría imaginado que tenía licor dentro.

Él nunca había bebido nada más que champagne para cerrar algunos tratos más fácilmente. Y la pequeña dosis de alcohol bastó para atontar sus sentidos y aparentemente también los de Karin, de hecho ella pareció reaccionar peor que él.

No estaba seguro de cómo pasó. En un minuto estaban hablando de la vida, luego ella sonrió y él le preguntó sí podía besarla y luego… simplemente no tuvieron la capacidad de detenerse una vez todo empezó.

Recordaba todo a detalle, no estaba realmente borracho, solo atontado, y aunque esa fue la mejor noche en su miserable vida, la mañana siguiente fue la más dolorosa, porque la culpa de recordar que estaba casado lo golpeó con fuerza.

Tuvo que decírselo… y por supuesto que no lo tomó bien. Nunca olvidaría la visión de su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Los siguientes días fueron aún peores. Quiso confrontarla para pedirle disculpas, rogarle porque no lo sacara de su vida, tal vez proponerle huir con él a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos, donde nadie los molestara, pero ella fue muy clara en sus intenciones de no querer volver a mirarlo a la cara. Lo peor fue cuando le dijo que desearía no haberlo conocido, desearía no haber pasado todos esos momentos juntos, y que lo odiaba desde lo profundo de su alma.

Solo una cosa buena salió de esto. Una cosa buena para su padre, porque él se convirtió de nuevo en una máquina, solo que aún más eficiente que antes para el beneficio de su compañía.

Había tenido la felicidad en la palma de sus manos y la dejó escurrirse entre sus dedos, pudo haber vivido de verdad, pero lo perdió todo. Solo se quedó sintiéndose muerto por dentro, preguntándose quién había sido tan cruel para dejarlo tener una probada de lo que realmente era la vida y la felicidad, solo para arrebatársela cruelmente luego de un par de meses.

¿Por qué fue todo eso? Tal vez solo una cruel broma. Realmente no importaba, ya no.

Fin.

¿O no?

Realmente no, esto tendra una tercera parte xD

La verdad esto no tuvo el exito que quería pero bueno, igual a mí me gusta la trama así q la seguire porq quiero! :'v

Tambien iba bien con el tema de "Diferencia de edad" en la Semana HK así q queda XD

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaa!


End file.
